A method suitable, for example, for commissioning networks with distributed closed-loop and open-loop control applications in a building will be described. This type of method makes possible a simplified integration of wirelessly-communicating network nodes in a communication network of a building automation system. A wirelessly-communicating network node here is typically a field device, i.e., a device with a sensor and/or actuator function.
A building automation system is an arrangement for monitoring, open-loop and/or closed-loop control of process variables in complex technical systems in a building, or in an area with a number of buildings. A building automation system typically operates heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems, illumination and shading systems as well as access control, security and fire monitoring systems. In the building automation system process variables—such as air conditioning variables or events—are detected, evaluated, monitored, influenced or generated.
In a building automation system there is as a rule a plurality of so-called field devices, such as sensors and actuators, to be operated. Typical field devices of a building automation system are for example temperature and humidity sensors, air quality sensors, pressure sensors, throughflow meters, electricity meters, heat meters, hot water valves, thermostat valves, ventilation flaps, sprinkler valves, brightness sensors, fire alarms, intruder alarms, light switches, smart card readers and readers for detecting biometric data.
As well as the field devices a building automation system as a rule includes a plurality of open-loop and closed-loop control devices as well as further devices, for example devices for connection of the building automation system to external communication networks, screens or devices for analysis of video signals.
Furthermore an electrical or wireless communications medium will be used in a building automation system for the exchange of data between individual terminals or parts of the system, basically cables, optical data communication channels, ultrasound links, electromagnetic near fields of radio networks or combinations thereof can be used, for example a glass fiber network or a cellular telephone network as well. Technologies or standards able to be used for the data exchange are for example BACNet, LON or LonWorks® from ECHELON, the European Installation Bus EIB, KONNEX, ZigBee or PROFIBUS defined in accordance with the German standard DIN 19245.
When networks with distributed closed-loop or open-loop control applications are commissioned a functional assignment of a plurality of network nodes is undertaken, which means that field devices are assigned to responsible closed-loop or open-loop control devices. After the functional assignment all field devices and the function assigned to them which form a closed-loop control circuit with the closed-loop and open-loop control devices assigned to them are known. Advantageously current spatial co-ordinates and a communication address are stored after commissioning for each field device current in the building control system.
A method for commissioning field devices of a building automation system is for example also known from EP 1 211 582 A.
Known methods for integrating wirelessly-communicating network nodes into a communications network of a building automation system have the disadvantage of being labor-intensive and thereby also time-consuming. In addition known methods require special characteristics in the field devices to be integrated, such as for example a pushbutton switch on the field device which, when manually actuated on the field device, triggers certain functions, for example the sending out of a telegram featuring an identification and/or of an optical or acoustic signal.
A further disadvantage of known commissioning methods lies in the fact that incorrectly integrated field devices can as a rule only be perceived indirectly by a malfunction in the building automation system.